The Devil's Carnival Haikus
by writingonthewalls18
Summary: Written by fans. Collaborated by me. Rated T for mild language. Note: I apologize for the spacing. Tried my best.
1. Ashley Vogel

**Ashley Vogel**

Where is your son, John?

Lost and bruised without a shoe

Who will tend the sheep?

Time for a story

Of moralities and fate

Quiet; for he speaks.

Film the Carnival?

Shame on you, my dear sinner

Lucifer sees all

Your part has brought you

To the Devil's Carnival

How will it end, love?

Ordinary sinners

And extraordinary ones

Run rampant in Hell

Click thrice in chamber

More chances to claim the prize

The knife, why it's you!


	2. Desiree Abalos

**Desiree Abalos**

We are sinners proud

Wonderful, dedicated

We sinners unite

There once was a man  
Aesop was his name, tis true  
One hell of a guy


	3. Diz

**Diz**

Pretty Cool Movie

This Hellish Triple Act

You Can't Help But Fall

There Are Simple Rules

You Must Follow In Hell

Face Consequences.

Tears, John, Tears, John, Tears,

Tears John, Tears John, Tears, John, Tears

Tears John, Tears John, Tears


	4. Jeffery Bernier

**Jeffery Bernier**

Lost and torn to shreds

Six hundred sixty-six rules

Off to hell we go

The Scorpion's knife

Trust me trust me honey do

He pulled up his trews

Slither in the mud

That's how a carnival grows

Beautiful stranger

A bed for the boy

Drown in your beautiful grief

In my dreams I drown

Drink a cup of scorn

Prick goes the scorpion's tale

Familiar danger

Heaven's all around

Morning star comes into view

Now let's play a game

Cast down for their sins

Merrywood Tamara John

Sinners are winners

Sting all the people

Johnny wants to kiss the girls

Wick and woe-maidens

Triple the wager

Slither front and slither back

Us and our shadows

Penny for a tale

Just in time for a story

We have grace for cheap

Hobo clown tells tale

She needs a few pennies more

Greed it will kill him

A bad little love

How many kisses you need?

Tasted sweet poison

Let's drink to true love

For true love can break the spell

We're one and we're twain


	5. John Sev Boyd

**John Sev Boyd**

A Painted Doll warns

Black, Black is loves potion

Take heed of the thorns

Spooky and the guys

Driving around in a van

Tears, Sadness, cornnuts

Terrance and his chin

His fairest wheels are turning

Taking out heaven

Devil's carnival

made by the creators of

Genetic Op'ra


	6. Kasu Quinn

**Kasu Quinn **

Come and kiss the girls

The woe maidens do it right

Clown kisses marked red


	7. Kevin Payton

**Kevin Payton**

In the mouth of Hell,

Souls rot in a corpse's shell.

It never ends well.

Scold me and hold me,

but not before I tell thee,

Yours to keep I be.


	8. Lauren Roach Jewell

**Lauren Roach Jewell **

There once was a Frog

She fell for a Scorpion

Then fell down below

Ribbit Ribbit Says

The ribbity little

Toad ribbit ribbit

Terrance and Darren

Sitting in the Mouth of Hell

Singing songs and shit

I gave that bitch a

Penny because bitches love

Shiny red pennies

This one time at the

carnival I saw a strange

Lonely kissing booth

Hail Satan for he

Has a comfortable bed

With deep colored sheets

Imagine all the

Sinners living in the hell

Redemption is key

Jeffrey and the 'Diz'

Are some pretty cool fellers

That like Carnival


	9. Mayra Rodriguez Gooch

**Mayra Rodriguez Gooch **

Spooky loves red bull.

Terrance and Darren are cool.

The TDC rocks


	10. Mhairi Scott

**Mhairi Scott**

God throws you away

But the Devil will make you

His Carnival act.

Searching desperately,

The only thing here are your

Tears, John. Your tears, John

In the beginning

There were not only just weeds.

Remember the WEAVE.


	11. Raven Young

Raven Young

There's Grief and his Due

The Dog and its Reflection

And Scorp and the Frog

Her pennies, they dropped

Down, down, after them she shot

Down in the waters below

Hm, I wonder if

SpookyDan and Darren would

Make some haikus, too?


	12. Taylor Varndell

**Taylor Varndell**

Carnies all over

Raise their hands shaped into horns

"Hail Satan!" they shout

Ignored yet again

"We was robbed, mister bunny!"

Harry nods at him.

The Lord above holds

Distaste for the imperfect,

Tossing broken dolls

No one to trust here

Who are you to confide in

Naive little frog?

Her tear-streaked makeup

Sitting heavy on her face

Wick taunts poor, dear John

To get back at Him

Just offer second chances

Hell is on the rise

You will be punished

Should six hundred sixty-six

Be too many rules


End file.
